Mankind has been looking for improved energy sources ever since beginning of human history. Mankind initially performed work by laboring the human body and then using various kinds of animals, such as dogs, horses, donkeys, oxen, and elephants. Later, mankind utilized the kinetic energy of falling water to generate electricity. In the past and currently, sun light, wind, ocean currents and heat from deep within the earth are used as useful sources of energy. Nuclear energy is being used to generate electricity. And, efforts to develop bio-fuel alternatives are on going. Currently however, the most widely and frequently used energy sources are the fossil fuels, such as coal, petroleum, and natural gas. Whereby, mankind gets motion energy by exploding gasoline or diesel in engines and gets heat energy by burning fossil fuels. We are also produce electricity by operating generators powered by fossil fuels. Unfortunately, the extremely valuable fossil fuels are a limited resource. A much more serious problem then the rising cost of fossil fuels is the byproduct production of CO2, nitrogen, sulfur dioxide gases and very fine carbon particles from burning fossil fuels. These unwanted byproducts are believed to cause irreversible damage to our health and to nature. So, less destructive and less expensive energy sources and more efficient engines are needed for energy production.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a less destructive and less expensive energy source.